RosarioVampireWhat if
by Apocalipsia
Summary: What if there was another 'Human' present at Yokai Academy, and Tsukune left at the beginning. What would happen? Rated M for language, themes, and violence. I might go darker, I heard some wild stories on YouTube about the deep web, creepy. Not canon, OC's, and what I like.
1. Chapter 1

Seals and Sacrifices

"I need to get out of here this school is just to scary for me." Mathew said.

I came to Yokai academy from an invitation from the headmaster himself, saying he might be a good fit for the school. I wasn't the smartest kid, but I did well enough my parents didn't have to worry academic wise. I'm a rather rebellious kid, and a bit of a delinquent, I don't go looking for fight's, but I won't shy away from one either, unless it's a one sided match to which it would just look like I was picking on the other one.

Upon my last year of middle school in America, I got an offer from a strange man in robes reminding him of a priest. I thought it was strange, but I liked the idea of being able to go see another part of the world. I figured it would be my one and only chance to leave his small town.

I'd grown up in a small town in southern Michigan. Mostly agricultural kind of jobs present, small stores, and almost not industrial just small fabrication shops, and junkyard/auto care, a place where everyone knew everyone. So it was hard to get away with doing anything bad. My part time jobs at the local farms kept him in decent shape, and aided him in his random scuffles at school, especially with my uncle...well he was like my uncle, being a close family friend. Him and dad knew each other sense they were in elementary school. Dillon he was a rough neck and a slave driver. I could hold my own against the breed of farm boys, winning some and losing some. I did enjoy the occasional fight, something to break the lazy, boring, peaceful atmosphere that often left me feeling anxious. Like I was meant to do something more than this.

So a chance to see something new was a god send. My parents had already accepted the offer before I'd been ask. They were rather happy I got to go somewhere while I was still young. Not to mention the schools name held meaning to other prestigious universities across the world. They'd always wanted me to have the best I could get, and this was something that they couldn't afford for me on their own. Running a small bar and restaurant, the upstairs was their living space. Cigarette smoke often filled your nose upon entering our home from the outside stairway. They had installed really good ventilation, but cigarette's linger bad, and smell horrible after the first light. I liked the scent of the tobacco burning, but not the smoke breathed out.

* * *

So here I am first day of Yokai academy. First thing I'm told is it's a place of monsters, for monsters, and by monsters. Ridiculous notion in my opinion. But I can deny the pighead attached to a human body I saw earlier. Great! Now what? Oh the girls are so good looking, but damnit they'd probably eat me. So I decided to split. Cut my losses and make a run for it.

Just as I'm about to walk through the main entrance to go to the bus stop. I notice that pretty pink haired chick from class. She's talking and trying to steal this guys bag. I can't make out what they are saying. But I could have sworn I heard human. Did they smell me, some tall guy with a lip piercing kept saying he smelled human, and looking around the room. So I figured they could smell me.

He takes off running, and she gives chase. I figure now it's clear I can make my get away.

"Whoooosh, hooooowwl" the wind signalling my starting gun. I bolt down the same path, well the only path there is. Then I hear a scream of a girl and a loud boom. Like something smashing into something.

I know I shouldn't but damn those are screams for help. Why should I care for monsters? Let them kill each other, and my chances for living skyrocket. But the sound of a lady crying out in pain stabbed at me heart, but what can I do? I'd never liked leaving someone need without first seeing if I could do anything.

"This has got to be the dumbest thing I'm about to do." I said out loud in a last ditch effort to reason with myself. I run towards the sound of a man...well a monster. Reminded me of a spiky Hulk. He was groping the pink haired girl with his tongue. Why didn't she change too? Maybe she's actually a human like me. Sold a bill of goods like me.

" **Hey ass clown, let her go!"** I said, then I thought, "I'm sooooo dead." I rushed into the towering behemoth. My head barely level with his midsection. I threw a couple jabs as hard as I could to his bony spiky stomach. Ouch that is hard!

"Ha ha haaa, a little runt like you can't hope to fight me if that's all you got. I'm an orc, what are you? A mouse ha ha ha. You smell like a human." He taunted me.

Luckily I jumped back barely being missed by a strong back hand. That was a total luck, I'd only moved back because my hand hurt. Placing myself between him and the girl. He looked as shocked as I was at the near fatal blow missing me.

"Hey, can you move? You better make a run for it while you can." I'd never been one to just fight. Usually I stood up for those who'd gotten bullied, or if someone thought they could bully me. I was way out of my league with this guy. Not like David and Golioth, more like Bambi and a T-Rex. I wouldn't try to fight one of those, what the fuck was I thinking.

"I can't leave you here." She said to me. Great, just great, if she'd made a run for it I could too. Running was my only chance, now there was no chance. She didn't seem as scared of him as I thought a human would be, but what am I doing? The pot calling the kettle black.

"I'll teach you not to look away from me!" The towering orc landed a hard punch to my face and chest. That's how big his fist is. I could have sworn I heard a few ribs break, my jaw was luckily in tact,nose broken. My body flooded with pain, feeling the pull of gravity my body fell and fell, down hillside, branches broke my fall but every one sent pain rippling through me. My legs, back, and arms. I'm lucky my head missed them, tumbling down, down, down, down, and still down the hill.

I landed at the bottom on my stomach. Feet towards the red ocean, my whole body felt heavy. "Am I going to die here?" I barely managed to say. "Don't move. You're bleeding badly. Mmmmmm you smell good." The pink haired girl said sniffing me.

"Moka get away from that chump. You're my woman now." The orc said.

Oh so that's her name. At least I know the name of the person I'm about to die for whether I want to or not.

"No way, I don't like people like you, I like nice people. Just leave us alone."

I stumble weakly to my feet, "You...should get out of here...Moka,... doesn't look to good but...I can buy you sometime." I'd given up on living, one of us had the ability to run away at this point. I figured she was a monster, and here I was trying to get out of here so I wouldn't be killed by a monster, and now I'm protecting one, and about to be killed by another. I really am an idiot.

 **"NO!** , I can't leave you like this, I'd never be able to forgive myself for sacrificing you for myself." She said even though my sight was hazy I could see the determination in her eye's.

I couldn't help but wonder if she'd have a change of heart if she knew I was a human. Her green eyes didn't seem like she would. In a hushed tone so only she'd hear me,"I'm only a human, if not him then maybe you'd be the one to kill me. Now go! live!" I stumbled back reaching my hand out to stop my fall. I felt my hand brush her chest and touch her rosary, it dropped off as if it wasn't held on by anything.

Next I knew I was on the ground, and a bright ominous purple light erupted from where Moka was. Dense pressure pressed on my body, my instincts screamed RUN! I probably would have if I could of. Eh who am I kidding, I'd stay curiosity killing the cat I am.

Then the bright light ceased. Now a completely different looking girl stood where Moka once stood. Silver hair, blood red eyes, bigger ass and tits, same height maybe a little taller, not by much though. She was way scarier than the orc that towered over her. She was unfazed by his presents. She glanced down at me with a sinister grin, showcasing her fangs, the slits in her eyes made her look all the more sinister, and yet I was captivated by her beauty. I felt a painful grin appear on my face in response.

"So you're the one who woke me?" She said in a tone that commanded respect and fear.

The orc was shaking visibly,"No way. It...It can't be. A legendary S class monster, silver hair, blood red eye's a vampire does exist." The orc said staring at his shaking hand. "Hey if I take down an S class then my reputation will go up."

"If you think it's that easy then come at me." She said. Why was she holding back? He is scared of her, maybe she's not as strong as he thinks she is. Who am I kidding, she's unshakened, and the monster orc is having to talk himself into attacking her.

He charges trying to deliver a punch with his massive fist, the girl yawns then as he gets in range he swings, but her kick to his stomach is quicker and harder. The behemoth is sent flying into a near by cliff side. Crashing into the earth a few feet, making a crater in the wall. Boulders lay around him his head spinning then his eyes roll back. He's out like a light.

I stood haphazardly stumbling as she approached. Before I passed out feeling my face resting on something warm and soft.

* * *

When I came to my sight was filled with emeralds, and pink, and apples, and cinnamon, "Oh! You're awake." She greeted me. I felt the warmth of her thighs under my neck. Smooth, soft, and yet firm.

"How long have I been out?" I said a hazy memory of what happened before I KO'ed. Remembering this girl is an actual vampire. Or was I just dreaming? Well that was answered by my throbbing chest and face.

"A while we should get back to school it's about to get dark." She answered. She must have seen my look of worry for being a human in a monster school. "Maybe you'd be better off going back to the human world. Maybe monsters and humans can't get along. I mean look at me, I'm a vampire and I drink peoples blood."

I could agree with the first part of what she said, but I didn't totally agree with the last part. "Well you and I get along I suppose. I mean you didn't drink my blood while I was unconscious. Right?" she had a look of mischief in her smile.

Getting nervous and waving her arms excitedly,"No no. I didn't. I wanted to. It seemed wrong while you were sleeping." She started sniffing me like she'd just noticed the blood trailing down my cheek from a scrape I got. "But you do smell soooo good. I just can't help myself." Then she bit my neck shortly after saying that.

I was rather amazed. It didn't hurt like you'd see in a movie, it was kind of pleasurable with her soft lips on my neck, the little sucking sensation. Feeling a bit embarrassed I said," Hey! You could at least wait until I've recovered." She backed off, and helped me to my feet.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere at the moment." Noticing the bus schedule, and my shaky legs. Moka seemed a little excited at that. "Well maybe we can be friends." Then she looked a little hesitant continuing, "Unless you don't want to be friends with a vampire."

I thought for a moment taking it in. Then answered, "Well I don't have a problem being friends with you, You saved me when you could have killed me if you wanted, so I will be your friend."

Her eyes lit up like jewels, and she jumped giving me a hug that felt too tight,"Moka, Moka, ease off will you, I can breath." I said in a breathless voice. "Oh sorry." She said still grinning from ear to ear but a bit embarrassed she hugged me too tight.

She helped me get back to the dorms, which took a while it was way past sun down before I got to bed.

* * *

The rest of the month flew by quickly. A lot of things happened. Kurumu, and Yukari had become friends with Moka, and me. The latter made it known she was in love with Moka. They also expressed interest in me. Who Kurumu had dubbed Matty.

The other male students were envious of the male human who they believed was anything but human. Moka still the only one who knows the truth about me at the school. I was scared of what could happen if anyone else found out. It was bad enough that Moka knew, no telling if she might be held accountable if word got out.

The other two I wasn't so sure. Moka had only learned the truth in my attempt to save her, which she ended up doing the saving. She later told me about the rosary and what it did, and how she couldn't remove it herself. I'd wanted an opportunity to speak with her in her true form to validate my assumption that they were 2 separate people. Her true form only came out during altercations that I surely couldn't handle or her sealed. Somehow I'd managed to take the rosary off in dire situations. But I was unable to on others. I was wondering the conditions that had to be met. Each time so far I'd been willing to protect her with my life, and touching it in that mindset released it. Oh well I suppose it is what it is.

Kurumu turned out to be a succubus hell bent on turning the men into her willing slaves to find her destined one. She had a grudge against Moka for drawing the men's attention off of herself. She tried using her love charm spell to keep me under her control. Moka luckily figured it out and put a stop to it. She almost went to far I thought so I stopped her before she tore Kurumu's wings and tail off. Her and Moka are friends for the most part, but when they squabble I'm usually the rope in their tub of war. Damned monsters are going to rip my arms off someday I just know it.

Yukari she's a genius who skipped a couple grades, she saw me as a rival for Moka's affections, then after saving her from these lizardmen she now wants Moka and I at the same time. How does a guy get any luckier than me? In a couple more years it might be hard to turn her down. She's calmed down on her mischief a lot. She's a great friend. Although Kurumu gets a washtub to the face when they get into it. She usually plays referee when Moka and Kurumu get into it, especially when they are about to rip my arms out. Thanks Yukari, I owe you.

Out of the 3 girls well I guess 4 if you count scary Moka as her own person which I am leaning more towards. I'd have to say scary Moka is on my mind more, but nice Moka and I are very close now. Maybe because she's the only one who knows the truth, I'm not sure.

Between Moka's love for my blood which she said was the best she's ever had. It was so good with a divine after taste. The random scuffles with other students, I was rather beat, and the constant fear of my truth coming out. I wasn't doing as well in academics here like I had in the human world, and I was feeling kind of useless always being saved by the girls. Oh I tried and failed every time to protect them, getting my ass beat in one blow. My ribs had multiple fractures and always hurt.

I kind of became use to the pain, but was wondering if I should actually leave. I wanted to stick it out with my new friends I made, who wouldn't want to be surrounded by gorgeous girls all the time. But the catch was I had to hide myself from everyone besides Moka who already knew, and I didn't like faking to the others either. People always made a comments about me smelling like a human, or they smell a human. Moka was quick to say it was fabric softener she lent me. Or her dad had human blood bags delivered for her to consume and that's what they smell. Seemed to work I guess.

My cellphone got no reception, so snail mail was my only option to write to my parents. I would assume mom is pissed not having heard from me in about a month. I ran into the girls fan club boys. Fucking lame, even more lame is I couldn't even fend off those weaklings by monster standards. All 4 girls had kicked their asses for me, and even scary Moka had said she would like it better if her food stayed close. I got the feeling she wasn't being completely honest with why she wanted me to stay. I believed she liked my blood, but their was a warm kind of concern in those blood red eyes that I hadn't seen before. I was pretty happy to hear them say they wanted me to stay.

I had no intention of actually leaving just to see if the bus driver would mail my shit for me. Now the bus runs daily, and even a public phone on campus. Mom was thrilled to have a phone call every week or so.

We all joined the newspaper club. I'm not much of a journalist, but I am good with words and editing. Ginei is our club president, and werewolf. Pretty freaking cool and scary if you ask me. He started out as a spas trying to frame me for being the campus peeping tom, turns out he is. He's alright I suppose, hardly in for club things so the girls and I basically run it.

Mizore was a bit creepy first meeting her. She has the whole stalker vibe going for her. But she's alright, still stalks me. She's just lonely.

* * *

A few more months have passed, we went on summer break in the human world. There we met and fought Ruby a witch. I haven't seen her sense Gin pulled her out of the water. This is where the summary ends.

Now preparing for another term in school. The schools newspaper is doing really well. Our first day back handing out newspapers was disappointing. Not many people were taking it. The Kurumu noticed another paper in someone's hands. It was in color too.

"What the hell is this?" She says snatching the paper out of his hands. "Who's giving out this garbage?" The shocked boy pointed in the direction of a big gathering. We all head over to the commotion.

There we see 3 girls handing out newspapers. They aren't the Yokai Gazette. On closer inspection of the document the maker is Yokai Press. "What the hell do you bitches think you're doing? Only one Newspaper's club is allowed and we're the official one."

One of the girls says back in a mocking tone,"You mean the garbage you guys put out? We're tired of that boring drivel, so we decided to make one better."

"We'll see about that." Kurumu retorted walking off towards the faculty lounge. We talked to our club advisor Mrs. Nekanome, she said the school would allow 2 for the time being, then keep the most popular one. We all wanted to fight back, and show them a thing or 2. But we had to wait for Gin's go ahead with him being club pres.

Kurumu and Yukari went off to handout newspapers in maid outfits sex sells I suppose. Moka and I weren't comfortable with doing anything without Gin's go ahead. So we held off and waited for his return.

"So Gin have you heard about the other newspaper club?" I said

"Yea, It doesn't sound good."

"Should we compete with them?"

"Look I want too, but it's got bad news written all over it. Nothing good can come of fighting back."

"But Gin, were just going to quit and let all our hard work go to waste?" Moka said clearly saddened by his verdict.

"Look Moka, Matt, there's someone bigger behind them. I'll explain a little more when the others get back. Just trust me you don't want to get into this with them." He said clearly intimidated by the ones backing the new newspapers club. I thought if an S class werewolf was hesitant about them then surely there's a reason. If it wasn't for the stone railing on top of the school breaking no telling how his fight with inner Moka would have turned out.

Later on the other girls showed up and we had a meeting for Gin to tell them the bad news. He told us about the security council and their dirty dealings, corruption of power, basically a mafia police force.

After he left the room telling us to dispose of the remaining newspapers, all of us were saddened by it, but Kurumu was most vocal about the bullshit we were being fed. We tried reasoning with her to calm her down, but she wasn't listening to any of it.

We'd gotten into an altercation with a spider bitch, working for the security council. We probably would have disposed of the newspapers and got a reluctant Kurumu to let it go, if that spider hadn't come to add salt to the wound.

I was useless again in that altercation, and inner Moka had saved the day again. Showcasing the difference in strength between her and the arachnid. It was the spark that started the fire to fight back. I had no idea of what awaited with that choice.

We'd gotten pictures of them taking bribes, and other payments from other clubs, strong arming them into submission. Kuyo the leader unknown to us, was and had already started an investigation into the 5 of us, namely me.

Our 3 witnesses had been silenced, taken to the security council's headquarters for questioning. Our cause to expose them looking bleak.

Then one day they came to our homeroom. Kuyo said,"Mathew David, you're wanted for suspicion of being a human." He said with a sinister grin,"and you 3 are under suspect for knowing."

"Matty? A human? You've got to be kidding me, he's no human." Kurumu said confidently, then showed hesitance as she saw the fear on my face,"Tell them your not."

"All matters will be cleared up on further interrogation human." Kuyo said.

Shit...fuck...they caught me, but how? Is this what Gin was trying to warn us about? I'm dead now, the only thing I can do is hope the others don't share my fate.

* * *

We were marched with our hands bound to their headquarters, I hoped Yukari could avoid being taken in with us. Inside we were separated, I was restrained by 2 male students holding my arms.

"Mathew David, you're under suspicion of being a human. What do you have to say for yourself? Hmmm?" The sadistic smile ever present on his face. I like a fly no gnat caught in a spiders web. It was only a matter of time. What do I do? What kind of monster looks human? A vampire but what would Moka say? Conflicting stories would doom me, and her. I hope the o...

"Well? Some of your classmates had this to say after a little encouragement." He snapped his fingers and the girls fan club members appeared strapped to a column, bruised and beaten. He continued,"He's weak like a human. We kept beating on him and beating, and never once did he break his transformation. What do you have to say about that?"

"Where's Moka and the others?" My mind was only concerned with them.

"You don't need to worry about them, they're fine as long as they cooperate. Ohhh, and they have this to say." He said snapping his fingers again, first Kurumu showed sitting in a chair. Denying my humanity, but with no success as the questions she was asked she didn't have a real answer for.

Mizori was the same deny, deny, denying the allegations but with no real answer other than he's not a human I know it. Then I heard a cry of pain then he snapped his fingers again showing Moka, and some cockbag with a cup of water splashing little drops on her. She denying my humanity under what I could only guess as intense pain.

I snapped wiggling an arm free I caught one of my retainers off guard with a hard haymaker to his cheek. Clearly stunned both boys loosened their grip. Just one good fucking hit on this turd. That's all I want. My hand was throbbing from the blow I delivered. While they are in human form they are still leagues stronger and more durable.

I was an arm length and a half away from Kuyo but my restrainers caught up to me quickly, tackling me, and delivering hard punches to my face and the back of my head. I thought my head would cave in.

Shakily I said, " You know monsters aren't so different from humans after all. Both just as corrupt able as each other, and both can extent great charity when they want too."

"Is that a confession?" He said chuckling at my now beaten self.

"I'll tell you what, let me get a good shot in and you might just find out." I didn't care anymore. I heard Moka cry in pain again snapping me out of my rebellious mind, "Fine I'm a human, let the others go."

With a triumphant smile and tone Kuyo said, "Did you hear that everyone? He admits it." Finishing with a snap and three people appear behind me. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizori.

"No, that can't be true. Why didn't you tell us?" Kurumu clearly shocked at the betrayal of finding out the truth this way. Sadness turned to anger, then back to sadness.

"Why did you admit it?" Moka said, "It shouldn't have mattered what they did to me, we could have gone on like nothing happened." She was at a loss for reason and judgement at the admission. There was no way to fake being a monster for me. Seeing them appear, Mizori quiet with a sad face, Kurumu asking why I hadn't told her too, and she yelled at Moka for knowing the whole time, she clearly felt betrayed, Moka thinking if I kept denying sooner or later they'd let me go, and probably guilt for hiding it from the others.

"You see, this hall is misleading, it can have many small rooms or bring everyone together in one large one." The wick smile never once left his face. With a final snap the room was filled with other members of the security council. "What say you? Guilty or not guilty?".

Many 'guilty' verdicts, no 'not guilty' verdicts. "I hereby call you guilty, and the punishment is death. You have one hour to make peace with your god. Moka will be punished later because she knew the whole time, the others may leave.

No last meal, or rights all that awaited me was the graves cold embrace. Moka couldn't save me this time, nor any of my other friends, why would they. I'd lied to them the whole time.

They kept Moka and I separate, I stayed in the hall with Kuyo's annoying rambling. Clearly he enjoyed humiliating people. What I wouldn't give to beat the shit out of him. No I wanted to kill, if there is a god give me that before I die.

* * *

The hour of nothingness was upon me. No telling what they had in store for me. The suspense of how I'd die wasn't eating at me as much as what would or was happening to her now.

The whole school was assembled on the grounds, one pathway for my walk of shame. At the end stood a crucifix with dry lumber at the base. Crucifixion and incineration. The crowd roared for my blood to be spilled, it wasn't the way I initially wanted to attain fame. I guess I'll go down in the history of this school. I'll never see my parents again. This blows, fuck this. I wish I could find a way out of this. I should have left when I had a chance.

They hoisted me up, my arms bound to the horizontal parts of the cross, legs bound at the base. Well it wasn't all bad, I got to meet Moka and the others. Mmmmm, I wish I could see those blood red eye's again. So beautiful.

Kuyo announces my execution and the reason **"This Mathew David is guilty of being a human. To protect the sanctity and peace of our school he is to be executed by fire."**

The crowd erupted in curses, and hatred. Nobody was showing any mercy. The few that did were silenced by force.

"Any last words human?" Kuyo said looking up at me.

"Will the others be spared?" I know dumb question.

"Oh yes, they will. Their deaths will be quick and painless." He said with a hearty malicious laugh.

"Well fuck if that's how it's going to be, how's it feel to be looked down upon? You're nothing, the load that should have been swallowed." Fuck him I thought. I'll get my licks in with words. No sense in begging, he's already decided what he'll do.

He laughed clearly it did nothing to hurt him, why would it? He had all the power. Sending a fireball at the base the flames erupted to life. Steeling my nerves for the pain that awaited. Suddenly the flames froze and I heard the familiar voices of my saviors. Ruby, Moka, Kurumu, Mizori, and Yukari.

"Don't worry Matt well get you down from there in no time." Kurumu said flying next to me, then taking a swooping lunge towards Kuyo. He dodged it effortlessly.

"Get away from him." Mizori said freezing some security goons. Then launching ice spikes at Kuyo who vaporized them effortlessly. "Stop this pointless farce, if you look the other way I'll let you off with just a beating." He mocked thinking he was clearly going to win. "Get them."

Moka, Yukari, and Mizori squared off with three security goons. "Kurumu get Matt to safety, we got these wimps." Yukari ordered. Kurumu responded by slicing my restrained limbs free and flying me to safety on the roof.

"Matty!" Kurumu said hugging me after we landed, "I don't know whether to slap you or hug you more. I'm still pissed about you hiding that from me. Aren't we friends?"

"I know Kurumu, I'm sorry I never told you, it got harder to say the longer I waited."

"All this friendship bullshit is going to make me barf. It's time you die, and your friends only saved me the trouble in hunting them down one by one. Maybe I should kill them all very slowly and painfully in front of you. Huh? How does that sound human trash?" Kuyo had caught up in no time. His smug aura of superiority directed at us.

"Save the reunion until after you two, we've got an issue to take care of." Ruby said casting a spell at Kuyo. He incinerated the magic with his flames.

"You're going to have to do better if you hope to stop me fools." Saying as he retaliated with a couple fireballs. Kurumu grabbed me as she moved out of the way. "That human is going to be the end of you. I mean look at him. He can't do anything to defend himself. Why even try? Put him out of his weak misery." Kuyo taunted. He said, "Humans are violent, unsightly creatures that only care about themselves. He'll turn on you someday, just you watch human monster coexistence is a bullshit notion."

His taunting worked on Kurumu, because she set me down and launched at him swiping with her elongated nails. "We're friends, monsters and humans can coexist, and we're living proof." He moved slightly missing her strike, catching her out stretched arm then backhanding her hard. She flew back to where she set me down.

He sent a fireball shortly after she started to stand. I managed to push her out of the way tackling her. "Mmmm, you'll have to do that later when we're alone Matty." She said unfazed by the life and death battle.

Ruby interjected,"This is no time for that Kurumu, get to fighting."

"Awww you're no fun Ruby." I moved off of her so she could stand. Then Moka and the others showed up. Rushing to get between me and our executioner.

"Don't worry Matt we'll protect you." Moka said holding her gaze at me. I wished I could do something to help. "Hurry get this off." Moka grabbing my hand and placing it on the rosary. It wouldn't budge, why now, the only one who can hope to stand up to him is Moka.

A fireball came crashing between our group blasting everyone to the ground and away from everyone else.

"I'm going to make good on my promise to kill everyone of your beloved friends before you. Now watch as I take their last breath. Let's start with Moka, it's a shame to see such a beautiful creature on a human's leash." Kuyo said launching a fiery spear at her chest.

My body acted on it's own as soon as I heard her name, I closed our gap with speed I didn't think I possessed. It's amazing what you can do when a loved one is in danger.

Just as my hands touched Moka's chest to push her out of the way, my side burned. He was never aiming for Moka, he aimed in anticipation for me to act to protect her. My body engulfed in flames. I could smell my own flesh burning. It's a god awful smell, and the searing pain throughout my body. My lungs breathed in the flames burning my wind pipe and lungs. I've heard about this one time. They say you essentially drown on the mucus and fluid your lungs produce after the the cells have been damaged by heat. I always thought drowning was the worst way to go. Fuck my life.

The flame died, along with the intense purple light around Moka. Gasping for air that would never fill my lungs again. "Whoosh" I felt the air cooling my blistered skin, bubbles popped under intense pressure. There was no pain on my skin for it had been burned away. No nerves no pain. Just the insane want to breath fresh air.

The silver hair beauty kneeling before me. I saw an intense rage and sadness in those blood red eyes. "Don't die Matt, I'll give you my blood." She looked at Kuyo, "Don't look so triumphant little man, I'm killing you next."

"Oh is the vampire angry that her toy got hurt? Boo hoo that's so sad." In a flash she'd gotten to her feet and gave him a hard fast kick into the adjacent roof. Then everything went black. the last thing I remember is seeing her approach me...

* * *

It's so dark...so cold...nothingness...just me?...no sound...no light...just an endless abyss of dark nothingness...I guess there is no god...hmmm I should have known damn fairy tail of a story that book...wait what...what's that a tiny bright light...no a blackened crimson flame...it's hot...sooooo hot...it should burn me but it's not...who...who are you?

The voice spoke, my voice spoke from the flame, commanding, strong,"I am you, you are me, we are but one. The seal on you has been weakened, by your friend's blood. She has met the blood offering condition for unsealing a portion of our power, and allowed our true form to manifest for an instant."

"But how? Why now? What am I?" I asked confused, thinking this was a trick being played on me, or a hopeless delusion in hopes I could save my friends...wait who are my friends?

The numbness to my senses couldn't stop the warmth I felt for them, that's right Moka! The mysterious silver haired savior of mine.

"Know this human me, there are only 2 ways to achieve your full power." The flaming me spoke with caution,"A soul offering by someone you care for, and they care for you. In other words they purposely give their life for you, and you will consume their essence. That means no heaven or hell or reincarnation for them. Only nothingness, oblivion, a part of your soul forever." Then he spoke of the other way, "Use the magic and over time you will gain your true form. That of a dragon god. Lost magics both used to slay gods and dragons, then when combined, have the potential to destroy even the world itself, and when used will change you into both. We started out as human once before...well a sealed demon, and learning both types of slayer magic we became consumed by them. In either case don't make the same mistake again."

"Mistake? What mistake?"

"All will be remembered with time. The old you has already started to be absorbed by the new you. The time here is short you will awaken soon. Stay close to those that love you, and crush all those that would take them from you."

The flame was over taken by a new light. The light of life.

* * *

Things aren't looking too good. Matt hasn't woken up, and I've already given too much of my blood to him. I was still landing kick after kick, but I could tell they were lacking the knockdown power needed for this fox. I was becoming sluggish with each kick. Each kick was becoming desperate, and not composed.

"Is this all vampire?" Kuyo said mockingly catching my cheek with his face. It was a hard hit, and it burned, "Oh did you give to much blood to your human friend." My body dangled over his fist to my stomach. He sent a couple more to the same spot keeping me winded. "I was hoping to have more of a challenge from you, no matter though you we're going to die either way."

A hard haymaker sent me flying to Matt's lifeless body. "You see you're human friend caused this, you could have saved yourself and all the others if you weren't so worried about your pet."

"You bastard I'll get you for this." I retorted I was losing but if I could catch him slipping with on good hit, I could end this. Kuyo summoned a huge fireball sending it my way. I looked at Matt and notice his skin had been rejuvenated. Thank god it work, but if he isn't stopped it will mean nothing. "I'm sorry Matt" I said in a tone only I could hear.

Then the fireball that should have hit, but nothing, what happened? It was shrinking, and a few trails of fire lead to the cause. Its...its Matt, he's consuming it! But how? He's a human through and through.

His body began to convulse and shake, he let out a roar of pain. His hair fell off, his skin cracked and peeled off. Just what in the world was happening. His body increased it's mass, ripping his pants, a reptilian tail emerged under him.

He rolled on all fours, Oh my! He has a huge...(You hear a gong sound on campus)

"He has a huge...(A rooster crows in the distance)" Kurumu said what I was thinking.

His scent changed, a little bit human, a little bit from the blood I gave him, and something else, something irresistible, it made my mouth water.

He grew a snout, his teeth became jagged and elongated like dinosaurs of old, his head reminiscent of a T-Rex long extinct, but fiercer. Skin bat like wings erupted from his back. It can't be? A dragon! I've only heard myths of them, thought they only lived in legend of old. I've heard of a class of monster higher than S class, the ultra rare X class, and dragons we thought to be that or higher, the mythical Z, and triple ZZZ classes. Only thought to exist among gods and true demons or devils, and god's, and angels. Those that lived not of this planet.

Dragons Thought to be able to achieve the same levels of the gods who created the world, holding absolute authority over their respective element. I heard from my father that even the God of the church feared and hated them.

Black crimson flames covered his body, he kept getting bigger and bigger, soon the building would collapse under his titanic weight.

" **Get off of here NOW!** " I shouted no sooner than I jumped the building collapsed. When I landed I turned to look at the collapsed building. Replaced by a huge dragon, black , with the tips of his scales red, horns protruding out along his snout ending in a deadly point just past.

He let out a terrifying roar, it sounded like a train approaching a car stopped on it's path. Wings outstretched from awaking from his slumber. His gaze drifted around first at the others then me. His body changed, is appearance awe inspiring, and threatening, but his blue reptilian eyes can't hide that he is indeed a friend to the others and myself.

His gaze fixed on the little fox, Kuyo seemed to be in an awe struck at the mythical beast of legend, Foxes fire thought to be handed down to them by dragons as a gift to help the small animal demon, opening his mouth a cone of flame rushed out. It was so hot, the trees behind him ignited and started to burn. The collapsed potion of the building in front of him caught fire, and the stone began to melt. If he kept this up too much longer I might burst unto flames.

The barrier surrounding the campus began to crack, so much energy was coming from one breath attack. Is Dragon's energy equivalent to all the monster's energy now at this school combined? No this is just a sliver of his power. Pieces of the barrier began to shatter revealing the human world to us and viscera.

"Kurumu, take this to the chapel and place it where the broken one is." Throwing my rosary to her, I couldn't leave now if he lost it and went on a rampage. She seemed to sense that too, and reluctantly agreed to my request. "But Moka? What will you do?" she asked. "I don't know yet, But I'll think of something." If he was a crazed beast bent on destruction he wouldn't have attacked Kuyo first. It would of been me and the others who caught his gaze first. So he had to be in some kind of control.

Then the flame subsided, the heat relented the cooling air caressed my sweat soaked body. He roared again in triumph, and Kuyo was no where to be seen. Probably turned to ash and sprinkled across the land by the wind.

The dragon now towering over me, looking into my eyes, one of his gigantic talons was as big as me.

The cries of the other students in amazement and fear sounding as they eyed the scaly behemoth. The look in his eyes changed to that of rage, he turned their way. I had to act, how to stop him though, still recovering from the lack of blood I'd given him.

I jumped in a desperate attempt to reason with any part of him that was still rational. His eye as big as my head and torso combined. I latched on to his scaly soft and smooth skin.

"Don't let it control you." What did I mean? Maybe the power running rampant, or the reptilian part of his brain calling the shots. Those dark blue almost black slits of his eyes are beautiful I thought, then I felt his movement stop.

Before anything else could happen he slowly shrunk down in size. His eyes closed, soon he was back to his original size his head cradled in my bosom. I was thankful I wasn't force to kill him, but could I of even if I wanted too?

His scent of just a human, but he's something much more now. What awaited him and us is anyone's guess.

* * *

A few hours later I awoke in the infirmary a little weak, next to me on either side was a bandaged from head to toe Moka on my left, and a pasted out lightly bandaged Mizori to my right. Kurumu, and Yukari they filled me in on how Moka had given me her blood to save me, and the fight with Kuyo, and what I did after I awakened. I remember being angry and wanting to burn all those to ash who'd tried to hurt my friends and I. But my actions were a bit hazy, I remember seeing Moka and her torso in my eye, telling me something.

They they told me about Moka having Kurumu use her rosary to repair the barrier that I'd caused to break. I felt really bad about Moka giving up so much for me, and rather relieved that it didn't get a lot worse.

A day passed and the nurse removed Moka's bandages, her eyes fluttered open, those deep red eyes targeting me.

"Moka hey, I'm glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?" I said," I really want to thank you for what you did for me, and to apologize for what you had to give up after I caused trouble."

She grabbed me and effortlessly pulled me on top her bed cradling my head against you giant bosom. "They is one way you can make it up to me." She said with a wicked playful grin, exposing her enlarged K-9's.

I am rather aroused by her aggressive show to me. My lip quivering with excitement. "What you don't want to? You should feel honored a woman of my stature would find you so irresistible. I do have refined tastes you know."

"I guess I'm getting off easy if this is the price." I said exposing my neck to her. I did owe her, but I'd let her take it regardless of how much she helped or didn't help me.

"Oh, and what makes you think this is the only thing I want from you?" She said smiling teasingly. I am totally at her mercy and she knows it. Like a cat playing with the mouse she just caught.

Her fangs sank into my neck, the painful puncture replace by her gentle soothing sucking. Feeling the blood being pull from my body. She relented her sucking after a little while saying,"mmm you taste better than before."

The nurse came and gave her a clear bill of health and allowed her to leave. We bid each other good night upon reaching the dorms and parting ways for the night tomorrow will be a new day, and a chance to get to know the inner Moka, or maybe the real Moka is a better way to put it.

* * *

 _ **Author Note**_

 _ **Hey everyone this is a new story I thought up for those of you who've read my other work of fan fiction. On that it might be a while before I update it. I think I was to ambitious with the character selection, and not creative enough to think of ways to make a good match for him.**_

 _ **Enough of the old, this story won't follow the canon story at all. I might throw in a bit of it, but for the most part this will run into other fan fiction universes. I think I gave a good hint in this chapter of the crossovers that may be present. Dragon slayers, devils, gods, angels, it just kind of went that way.**_


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2 Home sweet home.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **The first chapter was mostly a summary of the first season of the anime. I hope you enjoy the second chapter if you came back after the week long wait for it. Let me know if changing between perspectives is harder to follow. I thought when I did it this way, that it was easy to understand who's thoughts you were seeing. If you have read the first chapter, before you go any farther into this. The future chapters will be graphic. Rape, nudity, and a few others. Fair warning, my buddy had me listening to some horror stories about bad experiences on the Deep Web, they were so wild, they got me thinking about such stuff. So while I don't condone such acts, and I've never been on it in person, or have the balls or want to get on it, some scary shit man. It did seem like a good fit with the hurt/comfort and tragedy I was looking for.**_

* * *

A new school year has started. Soon I'll be united with Moka, and my other friends again. Over my time off I had to ask my parents about me. If there was anything I should know. They were a little reluctant and fearful at first, and the sobbing confession of me being adopted, them finding me at their door.

They decided to take me in, falling in love with me from the moment the met me. I was curious as to how I got to them but they couldn't answer anything about before that. I couldn't be mad at them, they were the comes who took it upon themselves to raise me. I couldn't blame them for trying to protect me from the truth that someone didn't want me. But who was that someone?

Bits and pieces of my past life came to me. Very small bits, me obliterating civilizations, and empires I assumed from the images of cities turning into molten lava, and ash. I can remember one thing from each memory. The burning insatiable rage to destroy everything. Power running wild, and a lust to hurt. I was very scared of what I might do now. Would I lose myself again? They were so out of place, but I couldn't deny the familiarity of them. That love for fighting, for crushing. I'd always had a deep seated want to crush those that hurt me or those I cared for. One thing different from then than now I could only speculate with the random tidbits, was that I had no friends or anyone to care for then. Maybe it would be different with me now in this new era, and life.

Before heading off back to home in between the old school year and the new one. I'd told the others what I'd seen prior to bring revived by Moka's blood, and what I had told myself. I left out the part about someone close to me dying, I hated that thought and didn't want them to think of doing it either. Keeping it to myself was the best option I came up with. I got the feeling Moka knew I was leaving something out. Maybe it's an effect of her sharing her blood with me. Who knows but she asked in a tone that made it seem like she knew the answer was yes, "Is that all? Hmmm I see." Why's she got to be so damned smart to figure out I wasn't being totally honest. Made me feel bad for not being, but the reasoning that I was protecting won out over the want to be honest. I'd decided I needed to become stronger so as they wouldn't have to die. I could protect if I learned to control what was already available to me. Which from what I can feel is quite a lot.

I can use all of it in one strike that takes less than a second to connect before my body can't handle anymore, or I can use it relatively controlled and have about 3 minutes of strength comparable to an orc, before my body can't take anymore. Moka had said that one strike if she had to take it would do some serious damage by her estimate, but argued I should useless, and to prolong the fight waiting for the opportunity to arise to use it, or I could run if I couldn't handle them with the power I could sustain.

Everyone had seen my dragon form, many feared me, a few others very few wanted to beat me just to say they beat a dragon. Moka had to take the one's that were out of my league. Or when my body collapsed from trying to extent it. The ones who wanted to fight me were mostly out of my league. Although she'd let me fight for a while even being out matched. I guess any experience is better than none at all.

She remarked that it would be hard for someone with a human body to draw out all that power without fear of being killed by it. I needed intense training on my body, she recommended Muay Thai because I'm more of a brawler and should refine my kicking and punching. Along with that body hardening to increase my pain tolerance, and for me to get a technique down so I could learn how to release a bit in each strike versus just letting the power well up and strain me. I had a habit of it flaring up covering my whole body, and fighting like that.

I'd joined the schools Muay Thai club late in the year just before break, and the president was very enthusiastic about having me there, even if I was an unofficial member until next year, word about me spread. He had a scary enthusiasm, and scared me into doing the body hardening. For hours I'd be punching a tree, a thick well built tree reinforced with Yokai energy so monster strength wouldn't break it. The idea behind breaking your knuckles was after they healed, the bone became harder and over time the nerves would also die. So no pain no problem. My hands were always bandaged, and bloodied. That didn't stop Moka from taking a bite into me. She said think of it as training, being low on blood and cooping with it.

On top of my fist, I took many kicks and punches to my body. I must admit over time the body hardening worked. The punches hurt less, I recovered sooner, so it was working. Being hit in the stomach with my abs flexed was like doing crunches, The guys took it easy on me I could see, finding out early that I wasn't the challenge they had hoped for. They were more into a fair fight versus just fighting for a bullshit win, and bloated pride of beating a dragon that wasn't even able to hold his own in human form.

Moka would test to see how well I took a hit in between club activities and school. She said she was holding back but the throbbing told me not by much. I still ended up on the ground several feet away. She said it hurt because I wasn't using my Yokai to soften the blow. What did I expect taking a kick from her with trying to reinforce the part she targeted, at just the right moment. She was way stronger than me.

Ok enough of the recap.

* * *

"Hey kid, so you came back huh? You've got balls I'll give you that, but son you took the long twisted road." The mysterious bus driver told me. He'd told me something similar on first trip to my new school. The school being scary and all.

"Well I made some really good friends who have my back so it's not so bad."

"Well either way kid watch your back because just when you think you've got it all figured out, that's when it all goes to shit."

I departed the bus making my way up the same dirt path I took for my first day last year. The same path I ran down to help Moka out with the orc. Man that was rough.

I heard a bike behind me and luckily I jumped out of the way before it creamed my backside. A red head with pigtails. "Hey get out of the way, you trying to get yourself killed? Idiot." She said riding off.

"Damn bitch needs to slow the fuck down." I said to myself, but she heard me, and came racing back. Jumping out of the way I yelled **"What the hell are you doing?"**

 **"What's it look like dummy? Trying to run a rodent down."** she manage to do a jumping kick off of her bike when I dodged out of the way again. "Hmm serves you right, call me a bitch again and see what happens."

Me laying on my back I felt like Moka had kicked me. "You smell really good." I was shocked at the sudden cutsy change and her getting closer to my neck. **"Hey! You fuckin pervert trying to cop a feel?"** she smacked the shit out of my face and stomped off mumbling curse words. It felt like I kissed a freight train.

I guess she heard me damn monsters and their above human hearing ability. Oh well what was that all about anyways. Dusting myself off and heading towards the buildings up the way. A large crowd of girls were surrounding and groping Kurumu and Yukari. "Wow you 2 sure are popular huh?" I was rather enjoying the moment. Kurumu's breast looked so squishy and bouncy, spring back to their normal size and shape instantly on release.

"Matty!" Yukari said breaking away from her groupies in a run towards me. Only to be run over by Kurumu saying, "Matty did you miss me? I missed you ya who who." Ending her sprint into a jump straddling my face giving my head a whole body hug.

"Damn boobzilla watch where your going." Yukari said angrily standing up.

"Sorry I didn't see you there Yukari." (Dong) a washtub smashed Kurumu's head knocking her off.

"You little brat! You did that on purpose!"

"Sorry I didn't see what happened."

"You know what happened you bitch."

"I don't want to be called a bitch by someone who's only redeeming feature are these." Yukari groping Kurumu's breasts

"At least I have tits you surfboard."

"Take that back." (Dong) and other washtub drops and Yukari laughs hysterically.

"Hey you two! You're in high school, now act like it!" Moka's voice came from behind me.

She and I locked gaze. I could have sworn she blushed a little, "Mathew it's rude to stare."

"Oh sorry, how was break?"

"Relaxing, it will be nice for a change of pace though." She was calm and cool like always. "How was yours?"

"Same, I've been looking forward to seeing you again."

She blushed looking away, "You shouldn't say things like that. I'm not like the other Moka."

"Oh so you save all your food from death?" I said back. Teasing her a bit, and smiling.

"How would you know if I had another toy back home, that used for food? Huh?" She said with a look that made it impossible to determine if she was lying or not. I hadn't thought of that. Then she added with a mischievous sadistic grin

"But I will admit you are the tastiest." With that she entered my personal space, and rather forcefully moved my head to the side sinking her fangs into my neck. The sucking sensation along with her warm tongue flicking my flesh as she drank. Damn I'm a kinky bastard finding this erotic. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would.

"I've waited a long time for this. I almost came to your house to take a sip" she said finishing with a little lick of blood trailing out. "Can't let it go to waste, now can I? I won't let anyone take it from me."

The seductive sound of her voice and her words had me confused. Was she speaking about just my blood? Or something else. It was hard to tell.

* * *

We'd gone to class and lucky us, all of us were in the same one. Same homeroom teacher as last year. As energetic as always, probably the nicest teacher here.

We then headed to the newspaper club to have a club meeting about what we would cover for the next issue. Kurumu wanted to do gossip on campus, and fashion, Yukari wanted to do academics, politics, and things of such a nature in the human world, saying if were suppose to coexist without them knowing then we need to know. She was eyeing me as a source to use. Moka wanted to cover fighting and sports, mostly ways to kick someone's ass. Me well I'd just report on whatever I found interesting. Maybe I'd start with some kind of school event schedule or something. I still had my other club to meet up with.

First day back and the club pres greets me with a hearty kick to my leg. "Haven't been practicing I see. Muay Thai isn't just for fighting it's life! You have eat, sleep, and shit it you see!"

"As energetic as ever I see." He must have held back a bit cause it didn't hurt as bad as his other kicks he'd give me.

I spent about an hour there body hardening and punching trees, bloody first day back. Oh well I just have to keep my mind on not becoming something horrible. Protect, kill to protect maybe but protect was my priority.

An assembly for the new first years was being held so we had decided to met up outside the gym before hand. Then we'd all sit together. We all met up and as we entered the gym a fight broke out. That familiar voice from this morning. She jumped avoiding a smash, those pig tails and red hair. She was mocking them and laughing as she clearly thought she was superior.

I guess Kurumu and Yukari had seen her too, and they were rather vocal at the displeasure of seeing her again.

Moka sighed shaking her head,"That girl always has to start something."

"What? You know her?" We all said in unison.

"Yes, she's my younger sister."

 **"What? Really?"** we all said in unison.

"She's gotten a lot better I see. I just wish she'd pick a better time to though." she sighed as she finished her statement.

"Kokoa cut it out!"

The red head looked in Moka's direction, and without looking knocked to two giant students out with a kick. Then ran straight for Moka arms stretched out, "Moka! Big sis! I've missed you."

I'd never seen Moka wince back and blush as brightly in embarrassment as I have today. She reeled back at the unexpected response from her younger sibling.

"Koko...Kokoa get off me." Kicking her sibling high in the sky, Kokoa seemed happy saying something or other how her real big sis is so awesome.

I couldn't help but chuckle at how surprisingly cute the always poised and proper Moka was when she made that face of embarrassment.

 **"Just what are you all looking at?"** the on lookers turned away from her obviously frightened.

"Anything you want to say." She said raising her eyebrow as if saying non verbally you better not say anything.

"Oh it's nothing, I just thought you can make a cute face like that." I was grinning from ear to ear. I know I'll regret saying it anyways later but I couldn't resist.

"Just drop it or else." She said still blushing.

"Fine, fine."

She pulled me in and took a bite into my neck. Nervous response maybe? Or payback? I was ok with it either way I suppose.

* * *

The next month passed uneventfully. The girls getting into it, Kurumu was starting to get used to Moka as she is now. Even talking back when she didn't agree, and commenting on drinking too much of my blood.

Yukari still copped a feel of Moka making the latter blush and squirm out of her right reach. I guess Moka also began to open up and chilled out around them. Not so cold or intimidating. She'd tolerate Yukari's grabbing to a degree, and would even hold back and not just kick the shit out of Kurumu when they really got into it. 'd bicker a little back. I guess bickering is a form of respect for another, when the one could just as easily break the other. She wouldn't take the disrespect out in public, but just with the 4 of us.

My fighting had gotten better, I was able to control the amount of yokai I put in each swing and was even able to cover my fist in just dragon flames, or just god flames for a lot longer than trying to using both. I'd doubled the time I could sustain using them one at a time then trying to use both.

Yukari hypothesized that they were a form of witchcraft long thought dead and lost. Wand less magic, they were considered mages or wizards, and not witches or warlocks. She said they were very powerful but the draw back is using ones own body like a wand to channel the magic caused the caster to be consumed by that magic, and that's why witches now a days use wands to channel magic. She said to be careful and she didn't like that I was using wand less magic. There was a reason wand less magic became forbidden, and not because it was too powerful.

A memory taught me that I can form the god flames into weapon like shapes to cut or hit with. Moka was rather impressed that my using one flame made her hesitate a bit before she sent me to the ground, saying I missed my chance to catch her off guard, and to use that precious split second to land a blow. Unknown to her I thought, I have no intention on hitting a friend.

She seemed to sense it and said it was an insult to her, by not taking her on seriously, and next time she won't be so forgiving. I'd forgotten she has a lot of pride, and not being taken seriously by an opponent is the worst insult. Especially by someone she calls a friend. She let me off by draining a little more blood from me than she normally does.

* * *

I'd talked to mom and she'd said that they would need my help this coming weekend around their bar restaurant. I guess dad was going to be helping a local farmer Dillon, track down a pack of wolves that had come into the area. I thought it was odd, wolves hadn't been seen in my hometown in over a hundred years. The destruction of their habitat and humans encroaching had pushed them far north into Canada.

When I had told the others my plans they offered to help. Even Moka wanted to do something especially after I mentioned the time gap between now and the wolves departure. Saying it sounded interesting.

The school had no problem saying it was commendable to go help my parents, and it wouldn't be a problem unless we didn't show up Monday or have a valid reason for missing any class time should something happen.

Gin was waiting by the gate leading to the bus stop. "Taking a little trip somewhere?"

"Yea, to help my mom in her and dad's bar, I guess their having a wolf problem." I proceeded to tell him more details and what I knew. He had a cool knowing look.

Before he walked back to the school he said, "Take out the alpha and the pack will crumble, but he'll be the fiercest one of them all."

We continued on our way, all loading into the bus. The bus driver was rather supportive of the girls helping and getting into a bit of human society. Out of a tunnel and woods all around, the plowed fields sprouting life. The northern United States right smack dab in the Great Lakes state. We stopped at the little bus stop my small town had, near the train station. I don't know when I agreed to it but I ended up carrying the girls bags as we walked the short distance to the bar. Well it would have felt short if I wasn't carrying a ton of bags.

A SUV pulled up and the window dropped,"Matt is that you? Wow you sure do have a lot of pretty girls around you cuz." Rebecca my cousin.

"Oh hey cuz, yea this is Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. They're my friends."

"And I'm Mizore is girlfriend"

Kurumu, "When did she get there? The writer totally forgot about her until after 3000 words into his new chapter."

Yukari, "What a spas the writer is, how could he forget about her?"

Moka, "Well he did go in a completely different direction than the original, hell he wrote outer Moka out in the first chapter. At least he's giving me more screen time."

Yukari, "Well he better write my three way with Moka and Matt in it."

Kurumu, "Make that a 4 way. What? I am a succubus, and Yukari's tiny body is growing on me."

The others nod in agreement. The writer hangs his head in shame.

(Back to scene sorry guys)

"He's not your boyfriend, if he's anyone's he's mine!" Kurumu fired off in protest.

Moka, and Yukari rolled their eye's keeping their composer better than her. "I cut her their impending squabble off saying, "Guys this is Rebecca my cousin."

"Well hop in I drive you the rest of the way" she said, and we all piled into her big vehicle. I climbed over the second row so the girls could get in easier.

"So where are you girls from? You don't seem to be from around here." Crap I had thought of that.

Before anyone could answer she asked another question,"I did a goggle search for that Yokai academy, and all I found were some links to anime, are you sure they have a good reputation with some universities?" That's my cousin 20 question you to death before you can answer her first one.

"Well I have seen some representatives from some big universities come talk to the seniors. But I might just end up going to a tech school."

"Well I suppose you've always preferred tinkering with engines then books or any other mechanical thing. It must be hard to be a way from the garage huh?"

"It's not so bad, I mean there are times I really want to but for the most part I'm satisfied."

"I'm sorry girls I didn't let you speak." And then Yukari flicked her wand causing Rebecca my cousin to forget her question, or want to know anything about them.

Pulling up to my parents place. It was tidy and well kept, I showed the girls in. Rebecca went to tell my parents we were there. There were 3 bedrooms 1 bath, a small kitchen, and living room/dining room. The guest room had a rather large bed. My bed could be used for 2 people relatively comfortably. It was one of those oddball sizes they don't make unless ordered for. Smaller than a queen but larger than a single.

"Well two of you can sleep in my bed, and the other two can use the guest room here."

Kurumu, "I call Matt's bed."

Yukari, "You can't just call it tit monster we should flip a coin for who goes where."

Moka, "And where is he going to sleep?" She said looking at me.

"Oh the couch folds out into a bed, so I'll be fine. You girls should get a little privacy at the least. I mean you are here helping my folks for me."

Moka, "Very well let's flip a coin for it."

Kurumu, "I was fine sharing his bed but if we're going to go on chance I say the losers sleep in the guest room and the winner gets Matty's bed all to themselves." She's obviously over confident in her luck.

Mizori, "so how is this going to work?"

Moka, "I'll flip the coin against one of you 3 and if I lose the winner will take the coin a go against the next person, if the coin holder wins she stays the coin holder, and whoever has the coin at the end wins. Sound fair enough?" She eyed Kurumu for any objections, and she gave none, trying to go last but being pressured to go first.

First Kurumu lost she pouted sitting on the couch realizing she just screwed her chances at sleeping where she wanted by opening her mouth. She yelled 2 out of 3 but the other 2 weren't having it. Who could blame them. Luckily I have a one person cot in my garage I used many times pulling all nighters in there. I'd let them stew for a bit longer.

Moka ended up winning and the 4 went to their respective living places for the weekend. I showed Moka my little room, the PlayStation if she got board, she didn't seem to interested in actually playing it, but she did ask questions about why I liked them with as many games as I had. I said I'm basically living one of those games now, a fantasy that is realistically scary. I guess she understood what I meant.

"I'll be right back I got to get something out of the garage."

"Do you need any help?" The girls asked.

"No I can manage. It won't be but a second."

After he left two people came in shortly after. Their scent vastly different, normally parents and their offspring share a similar scent. But their scent wasn't the same. But I guessed them to be his parents. I didn't know everything about his past like he didn't know everything about mine.

"Oh you must be Mathew's friends. Oh aren't you 4 just as pretty as can be. You must be hungry, there are some leftovers in the fridge, or you can come down to the bar for a meal on the house. "His mom was very sweet, pretty too for her age. A few wrinkles but those weren't unsightly. A pretty blonde with a nice waist, very stunning facial features, I was getting kind of hungry for a snack to be honest, but I held back. I'll just get Matt's later.

"Matt didn't leave you to fend for yourself did he? I saw him head into his cave. That boy has always been a loner, I'm glad to see he's met such lovely ladies."

"Hi Mrs. David, Mr. David, I'm Moka, that there is Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore." the girls all said hi on their own. Being friendly enough.

"Oh thank you ma'am. You're very nice yourself, and no he went to get something he said." I answered.

"No he showed us around and said he'd be back in a minute." Kurumu said.

"He's not making you sleep on that cot while he takes the bed did he?"

"No mom, I'm not making them take the cot. However if you must know they tossed a coin to see who'd get my bed to themselves, and I grabbed this so three didn't have to stay couped up on one bed. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go clean the grease off of it." His embarrassed reaction was cute.

His mom laughed heartily like a school girl, clearly she was amused by his reaction. Then saying loud enough for someone on the other side of the door to hear,"He's a little grumpy isn't he, he's never brought a girl home let alone 4 hotties."

 **"Oh god mom don't say that!"**

 **"That's what eavesdroppers get for listening in on a conversation with out actually being apart of it."** ending with a laugh.

 **"Ok you win."** he yelled back.

I enjoyed seeing this side of him.

"Well, you all get settled in and rest tonight were covered, but tomorrow is when you'll be needed." She said,"and don't let him stay in the garage all night while you're up here board. He gets carried away and can stay in there for days at a time."

"If you must know I stay in there and work on objects because I can't be embarrassed in front of them when you do this mom." he walked back in, quite flustered.

"Oh honey I don't mean any harm by it and you know it. I just like talking about you is all."

"I know mom, just chill a bit."

"Don't worry son she does it to me too. I just learned to deal with it." My dad usually the one to reason with me while not bad mouthing mom in the process.

"Well anyways I forgot the soap."

"You're not going to use all my dish soap are you?"

"No mom, I need just a little bit."

"You said that last time and half the bottle was empty."

"It was already half empty to begin with, and besides I don't have the cash to buy anymore gojo at the moment and I'm out of that."

"Why didn't you just ask us to get you some the last time you were here?"

"Because it's expensive, that's why."

"Why not just get a cheaper brand of it?"

"Because the cheaper ones don't do as good, and I like the orange scent gojo has."

"Well ooook, I still don't see why you can't just get a cheaper brand and be able to buy triple of one gojo, they can't be that much worse."

"Well it's pointless to talk about it now, I can't go get another kind and you two are busy. Look I'll mark the level in front of you, so you can see just how much I use."

He grabbed a thing of Dawn dish soap and a permanent marker. "See mom now we all know it's already half empty."

"Well what if you use it all like last time?"

"Well I'm working for free so just take what I could have made being paid and buy another one, there are child labor laws you know."

"You did a lot of odd jobs over your little break what happened to that money? Besides you're our son and those don't apply."

"Jezz mom, I spent it on a part for my car I haven't put on yet, and how do you know they don't apply?"

"Speaking of car, you're not going to leave this girls up here while you ignore them being in the garage? Hmmmm?"

"No mom I'll be here the whole time."

"Come on honey leave the boy alone, I think it will be ok." Her husband ushering her out the door.

After the door closed they talked amongst themselves barely I heard their conversation.

"Honey I know you're excited by seeing him do well and making good friends, but don't overdo it."

"I know Dale but I was so shocked by that Moka, he's always talking about her over the phone, and I can see why. You think she'll be my future daughter-in-law?"

"Karen you're putting the cart before the horse, let them figure it out on their own. If it's meant to be then nothing will be able to stop it."

"I know you're right but I really like her, she seems like a good one."

Before long they were to far to make out anything else. I was not ready to hear such kinds of talk by her, and wondered myself if that was something I really wanted. I did like him, he is attractive, and I didn't want anyone else to have him either. But the prospect of marriage felt like too much at this time. I didn't even know how he actually felt on that matter. With the way things were going we wouldn't have a very long time to be around each other. A humans life is over in the blink of an eye compared to a vampire who can live for centuries or even millenniums, some I heard were almost forever.

"Moka are you catching a cold? Your face looks flushed, can vampires even catch colds?" Matt asked me. I guess I was embarrassed at the notion his parents were discussing.

"Oh no it's just a little warm in here."

"Well I'll show you where the thermostat is in case you guys need to adjust the temperature.

I showed them the little electronic box. Yukari asked a lot of questions, about how it worked. I wasn't exactly sure of how it worked mechanically but I know the basic. You set it to a temperature flip the switch to heat or cold and it would do the rest.

* * *

In the aftenoon I decided to get the girls out of here for a bit. They started squabbling and I feared a super powered fight might take place destroying the house.

The town was situated next to the interstate so the only points of interest was the truck stop which had a food court, and a porn shop across the street, which none of us could go into. Lake Michigan was within walking distance, but the changing to fall made it too cold to swim in. You got to catch it when it's been at least 70 degrees outside for more than a week other wise it's like an ice bath. The lake stays around a cold 50 degrees most of the year. Not that Moka could go in it anyways.

All though they were having a festival of sorts near the beach, and the reason my parents had me come help. It would be a long weekend so we decided to see what it had to offer this year.

Across the business highway was where the wealthier homes were. A lot of the homes were owned by wealthy people from Chicago across the lake. Some of them would even make the long 4 hour commute back to Chicago to work then come back everyday I was told. They were nice enough, I did a couple odd jobs for them. Nothing big, but trim hedges, lawn care, pressure wash the outside. Simple things, one had me do drywall repair, that didn't turn out so well. What can I say I'm not a drywaller.

I generally got $20 dollars a yard I did. Not bad considering the yards took around 2 hours to mow and weed eat. So $10 dollars an hour for a middle schooler at the time was really good. Plus the eye candy of the higher class chicks. Out and about in almost nothing. One neighborhood was owned by a church and it's congregation. You had to be a member of that church to even be able to by the over priced dirt there, and you still didn't have lake front property. I heard lake frontage goes for a million or so dollars for just the sand. Must be nice to be able to throw money around like that.

It was the first day of the fair later tonight. So only a few carnie rides were erected fully, bumper cars, a maze of mirrors, and the rest were kiddy rides. The other bigger rides were still being put together. They're were many craft stands, and food stands.

The girls teasing each other was rather comical and the appearance of a washtub or two had the on looks attention, I tried to hurry them along out of sight. It's a wonder nobody really made a big deal of a washtub suddenly appearing.

Moka seemed to dominate at bumper cars, even a little to enthusiastic you could say. I'd hate to see her behind the wheel of a large truck in traffic.

Even though I told them the games were rigged they wanted to play them anyways. A net with the holes big enough to let the fish out, but not so big that you'd really notice at a glance. I tried winning something but I didn't. Yukari used magic when nobody was looking to beat the rigged games, and Kurumu used her love charm spell to her advantage, Mizori used her innate ability to disappear in public to swipe what she wanted, and Moka, well let's say she can be quite intimidating when she wants to. I'm not sure what she said to them but they turned white and she ended up getting what she wanted too. I so thought we'd get found out as me being the only human one there, well mostly.

The elephant ears had their interest until I told them it was just fried dough with sugar sprinkled on. We had a pointless discussion on why they're called elephant ears and not one of the various names they came up with. Now they wanted to go get some real elephant ears and put sugar on them and cinnamon, and fry them up

The night ended without too much trouble.

* * *

The next day we started bright and early, preparation for the coming crowd, Mizore was a natural with serving drinks, keeping the the drinks at the optimal temperature to be consumed by patrons. Mom said the underaged server wouldn't be a problem. Mom and dad had a great reputation with the county brownies, and the local towns cops, unless some state boys came in, it wouldn't be a problem, and besides a cousin of mine was in the state police so if there was a problem he'd smooth it over for us. Besides mom would be at the bar and register so it wasn't like Mizore was unsupervised.

Yukari and Kurumu being more social than the others did exceptional with the customers. Their looks didn't hurt either. Yukari was a little scared of the guys overly loli complex showing. I was surprised by how she handled it. No washtub, and mom was quick to straighten that behavior out. Customer or not, this is her bar not theirs, and she'll be damned if anyone thinks they'll get away with treating her help that way.

I think Kurumu used her charm to get the men to buy more than they might otherwise buy. I couldn't help but laugh at it. Moka did scold her for it if she was though.

It took some time to find a role for Moka, she can be a little rough around the edges so dealing with customers was out of the question. She did say she enjoyed cooking, although being sealed most of the time left her out of practice, but she was a natural in the kitchen with me. My parents had a book of what the ingredients for the bars dishes included, and she pick up on them in no time at all. I'd even say she was better than me. She also had this natural born leader thing going on, able to prioritize in moments and squeeze the most out of the time we had. Soon she was calling the shots. I couldn't argue because she was right. Mom even offered her a position after she graduated saying she might inherit it if she wants too. Damn mom always meddling and getting me embarrassed in front of my friends. I think she was genuinely touched by my mothers praise. She blushed slightly before politely declining. Besides who knows what Moka would do after graduation. Hell I didn't know what I'd do. The dishwashing fell on me, I guess the soap wasn't enough to negate the waters purifying effects, she said it made it worse, I guess the soaps cleaning agent added to it potency to purify.

* * *

Then around 9:00 PM, a couple police officers came in. They had a serious sad look in there face.

"Hey Karen we have some bad news." One officer said.

"If it's about Mizore tending the bar with me, she's been supervised the whole time ask Dan there he's been here all day, and not a drop to drink." Dan nodded in agreement at his longtime favorite barmaid. He liked the atmosphere, and one could even say he had a crush on my mom.

"I wish that was the case, but we know you to be responsible with this, but it's Dale. He's been attacked, and Dillon who he was with has gone missing. We should talk about the specifics once you're at the hospital." Mom was shocked, Dillon missing that gun totting first to shoot then ask questions, and Dale quick to back his old friend up in anything hurt.

"Wha...what happened Steve?" Mom asked the officer delivering the bad news.

"Right now know he's alive and in one piece, a few claw marks but he managed to get away. He's in shock and needs you there."

Moka had told me something bad had happened even over the noise in the kitchen and the bar area saying,"You probably need to go help your mom with this."

I went out and got the gist of what was happening.

"Hey mom you should go to dad, I'll close the bar up and meet you there later." I really wanted to leave right away, but we can't just leave this place unattended, or leave the girls to fend for themselves. She reluctantly agreed, she must have been conflicted going and leaving me here. I was worried about him, but I figured it was better to get one of us there sooner than later, at least she could fill me in on the bad news once I got there. I'd rather hear it from her than a cop, or doctor.

After she left I announced, "I'm sorry everyone but we've got a family emergency and need to close down early, those of you already eating can finish, and those that are still waiting will get yours to go, or if you don't want it, will only pay for the drinks you ordered if you have them already."

Most were sympathetic except one Billy, he was the town asshole, out spoken and thought his shit didn't stink, what made it worse was he was a rather wealthy farmer having multiple contracts and the land to supply many big companies like Kellogg's, Walmart, and Martha Sturt even. He did have the best sweet corn in the nation, and that's the main reason Walmart and Martha Sturt got a contract with him. He'd won multiple awards for his produce and meat, even wealthy pop stars and other famous superstars bought his brand. And they'd pay a hefty fee for him too. It was hard for the other farmers to compete with that, but somehow they managed.

His only real competition was Dillon, that man also had the same track record only more in the meat department, but he was approachable and one of those good ole boys. He'd buy you a drink and get to know a bit before either kicking your ass because you're a prick, or hang out with you because you were alright. He'd hold a BBQ for the town twice a year, free to the towns folk, and he knew everybody in town. His contracts were even more wealthy. The wealthy of the wealthy, the most exclusive of them, and Dillon being childhood friends with my dad got us his prized meat for less than those overseas contracts paid. Oh he still made a profit off it, he's first and foremost a business man.

Billy and Dillon had gotten into it one time, and Billy lost. He'd always try to undermined or drag Dillons name threw the mud. He's a rather petty fucker.

"I'm a paying customer here and I'll leave when I'm good and ready too."

He's a rather strong willed person so Kurumu's charm spell didn't even faze him.

"Look I'm sorry for the inconvenience but we will close and anyone who refuses to leave will have a police escort."

"I own the police you little shit, who do you think keeps them afloat? My money that's what."

This is going to be difficult, I was already having trouble keeping my feelings in check, and now I just wanted to beat him down. The Moka appeared saying,"Sounds like someone doesn't know their place, if you're going to bare your fangs at him then I'll knock them out." She approach his table slowly letting more of her terrifying aura out.

I'm sure the other customers could feel it, they were looking uncomfortable. She reached his table and spoke in a tone humans couldn't hear.

He said on his way out, "So there's another one of you here, prepare yourself, we did have an agreement, you stay on your side of the world and we stay on ours."

Another one what? A vampire or other monster? I had a bad feeling, a storm is brewing and I don't know if I can handle it. Like dominos set to fall, sooner or later it would reach a conclusion. How many twist and turns would there be before the end.

* * *

The girls went with me to the hospital, it was a rather small one it could only treat minor things, nothing real major. So that alone assured me that he'd be fine.

Mom met me in the lobby, filling me in on what he was saying, I guess he was in shock seeing Dillon mauled by the pack of what he called monster wolves, he was beside himself leaving his friend to die, while he made a run for it.

He was sleeping at the moment, finally calmed down enough to rest a little, he'd still stir every 15 minutes, talking of his guilt for leaving his friend behind. Then mom would do her best to calm him. She was on the verge of tears not being able to do more for him.

Then the cops told her that the national guard was being mobilized in response, they'd be able to handle it in house as long as no human fatalities resulted, but sense there were, the town and county were required to report it immediately and the state would handle it through federal means.

The girls being there was a good thing they all sympathized and kept me sane. I wanted to make those werewolves pay. I'd gathered that much from the monster wolf description mom told me dad said. He'd have to see a professional about what he saw, most people didn't believe in that stuff and it was talk of lunacy by someone seeing things. However the wolf prints on Dillons property was enough to prove my dad innocent of any fowl play. Saying extreme fear can make you see things as more than they were.

I was beside myself in the waiting room, I figured mom was having a hard enough time dealing with dad who was so overcome with grief, me being in there for his outburst might be too much for either of us. The rage was becoming harder and harder to contain.

Dillon was like a second father to me, always around for the little events, birthdays, sports, and such, and he taught me the importance of earning a dollar, and being sure to give people the benefit of the doubt. Get to know them before you cast judgement on them. Then determine if they were worth my time. He taught me how to work with my hands, and not to turn my nose up at certain tasks no matter how unsavory, as long as I was moving forward I was succeeding.

I'd gathered there were werewolves and not just wolves attacking the area, but why now? Why just Dillons property? I couldn't believe someone so giving and kind was dead. I had this urge to go find him, he can't be.

The rage commanded that they pay with their blood whether Dillon was dead or alive. I wasn't thinking straight. I knew I couldn't even take Moka if I seriously fought and werewolves were an automatic S class monster, and a pack of them? But I made my resolve anyways, I couldn't wait any longer doing nothing.

"I'm going to go do something about this. I..."

"Are you crazy? One werewolf is bad enough let alone a pack. I think even Moka knows this to be a losing fight." Kurumu said

"I hate to admit it but a pack is a lot, and we don't have enough man power to do it. It would be suicide Matt think this through." Moka admitted.

"I have, and I've come to come conclusion to fight back."

"Don't you see Matt? This is what they want, someone to act irrationally and bring them dinner." Yukari said. I knew they were right but I didn't care. They didn't have to follow, just let me go and take care of business.

"It's pointless to talk him down from it, the only thing we can do is to teach him his place. I'll tell you what, you fight me and if you can make me dodge even once I'll agree to go with your request." Moka challenged me.

"Wait you guys now's not..."Yukari tried to reason with us.

"Yukari he's not going to listen with words, this one learns through pain. Because he's an idiot."

"But Moka he can't even take you why do you have..." Kurumu tried to reason

"That's exactly why, if he can't do anything to me an S class monster then he won't be able to take them, and Mathew I will make you bloody before our fight is over, I won't stop at just a kick. I'm going to beat sense into you."

She made her resolve clear, was I all talk or would I man up? I may not have as much pride as a vampire but I will make my resolve known.

"Fine, I'll agree to the conditions." This is how it's always been with me. I go along with others until something truly important to me must be done. To be honest it was a good run with having these girls as friends for so long. The longest yet, but nobody will tell me how to live my life! And I'll be damned before I let even a scary vampire stop me from doing what is right for me. Yea I'm being selfish but damnit the people here are human, if my power can't save those that are weak then what good are they.

* * *

We'd left the hospital to some near by park that was out of the way and surrounded by tree cover. Dark clouds rolled in, it looked like even fate had his back, if it started raining I'd be at a serious disadvantage, but I wasn't about to back out because of some rain. He can hate me if he wants to, but he's too important to me to let him go to his grave so easily. I know he's hurting, and I can endure a little water to keep him from being taken from me.

"This is your last chance to back out, and I might let you off with just a bite to the neck." I said, I didn't really want to beat on him, but I was scared of what could happen if I didn't go through with my threat of beating him until he couldn't move. Just one kick would be enough to show our power difference, but he'd recover, and I was afraid he'd do something even dumber like sneak out by himself. Damn stubborn fool, now he decides to show his resolve and fight me for real.

"I can't puss out now, my man card might get revoked." Damn smart ass, he'll be defiant to the end I see. That's something I kind of like to be honest, but not under these circumstances.

"Do you really think I'll let you just go to your grave that easily."

"Why because you can't let your snack go?"

That hurt, that idiot can't seriously think that! Maybe at first, but would I stoop down to help his family in a shit hole bar? My body reacted to the surging rage of his taunt, closing the distance in an instant landing a kick that I probably should have pulled just a little bit to his face, sending flying several yards away.

 **"Idiot! Do you honestly think that! Why would I stopped to serving humans in a shit hole bar? Because were friends dumbass!"**

I couldn't believe it he was standing, rather slowly but he got back up, "You sure don't disappoint Moka, and here I thought you'd hold back a bit." He said spitting a bit of blood out,"It's nice to hear that, too bad it's under these circumstances, I really hate that about you, you always say the opposite of what you mean, and hide how you really feel until you're pissed..."

I was next to him in an instant cramming my heel onto his head driving his face into the dirt, I could smell his blood staining the ground. "You better do better than this if you hope to stand any chance against them." Fine hate me as long as you live I can bare it. His words sting like a knife.

"You..you know I've always loved that...that about you, that strong noble pride you have." He said looking up at me with bloody mud on his face. I was feeling really bad seeing him in this state that I caused, but in order to laugh with him again some day he had to live.

"But I've always hated that arrogance of looking down on others." I stomped down his flaming hand caught my foot. It didn't burn just a manifestation of his yokai being summoned in the one spot. I must admit it is a pretty flame.

"Careful you don't take your eyes of them because that's when they catch you slipping."

In an instant it got hot, and I felt a flame made of steel hit my chin sending me flying. I recovered mid flight landing, my face rather hurt. Watching him his flames grew.

 **"What's the point of having this power if I do nothing with it! You got your reasons for stopping me, and my reasons for going are the same! To protect those important to me!"** he bellowed as his flames made the silhouette of a dragon. He was menacing, I was a little surprised he pulled that much out.

Then his flame changed becoming darker, his dragon god flame, **"DRAGON GOD'S BELLOWING ROAR"** black and red flames erupted from his mouth, I knew I couldn't take this, he finally took this seriously. I had to dodge out of the way. Damn it I was sure he'd hold back like he always does, I didn't think he'd put that much into it.

But remembering he could only do it once before passing out would be my blessing in disguise, but to my dismay landing out of reach, he was still standing his black and red flames still burning intensely. Just when did he become able to use both? Was it his emotions that pushed him over that hurdle just now?

"I'm glad you jumped out of the way Moka, I feel really bad for hitting you in the face, but you did dodge."

"Fine if you still want to go on this suicide mission idiot, but don't think I'm going to let you go alone."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Moka" he looked like hell bleeding from his head, muddy blood all over him, and yet he look really manly.

"Wait guys we can't just leave his dad and mom, he saw the werewolves and no amount of brainwashing the memory out is going to change the fact that dead men tell no tales." Yukari informed everyone.

"Yea I don't like the idea of just you 2 going by yourselves, but besides Moka it will take more than 2 of us to deal with one werewolf." Kurumu's assessment was on point.

"Matt and I can manage somehow, but you 3 need to stay and keep watch, our back is against the wall and we have limited options."

"Would they really attack so soon, I mean there have been a lot of cops by to see him." Kurumu asked.

"Doesn't matter, the sooner he's silenced the better, and remember the twerp in the bar earlier." I said to Matt, "Yea what about him?" He asked back.

"He's probably one off the pack, he had a mutt odor to him, and he was strong enough to shake off Kurumu's love charm, no human no matter how strong willed can resist that spell on the first try." I told him.

He seemed conflicted, and I hoped he would want to stay and protect against the few that would come instead of taking on the whole pack.

The fight probably did more good in the end, even though I agreed to let him go if he made me dodge out of the way, he calmed down a lot. I guess getting his frustration out was a good thing in the end. He was more agreeable with other plans of action versus just going in hell bent on no plan.


End file.
